Fight Club (novela)
Este artículo trata sobre la novela. Para la película basada en ella, vea El club de la lucha (película). El club de la lucha (1996) es la primera novela publicada por Chuck Palahniuk. La trama gira en torno a un protagonista sin nombre que lucha contra una creciente molestia hacia el consumismo y los cambios del estado de la masculinidad en la cultura estadounidense. En un intento por superarla, crea un club de boxeo clandestino como nueva forma de terapia. La novela fue adaptada al cine con el mismo título en 1999 por el director David Fincher, lo que haría que la historia se convirtiera en un fenómeno de la cultura pop. En 2004 se publicó una reedición de la novela que comienza con una introducción del autor que trata sobre la concepción y popularidad tanto del libro como de la película. Historia Cuando Palahniuk hizo su primer intento de publicar una novela (Monstruos invisibles) los editores la rechazaron por ser demasiado perturbadora. Esto le llevó a trabajar en El club de la lucha, que escribió como un intento de perturbar al editor incluso más para que la rechazara. Palahniuk escribió esta historia mientras trabajaba para la compañía de camiones Freightliner. Tras publicarla inicialmente como una historia corta (que se convertiría en el capítulo 6 de la novela) en la recopilación Pursuit of Happiness, Palahniuk la amplió hasta una novela completa que, contrariamente a sus expectativas, el editor estuvo dispuesto a publicar . Aunque la edición original en pasta dura del libro recibió críticas positivas y algunos premios, estuvo poco tiempo a la venta. Sin embargo, el libro se abrió camino hasta Hollywood, donde el interés por adaptarla al cine estaba creciendo. Finalmente fue adaptado en 1999 por el director David Fincher. La película fue un fracaso en taquilla (aunque ocupó el primer puesto en la recaudación de su primer fin de semana de exhibición en Estados Unidos) y las reacciones de la crítica fueron contradictorias, pero pronto se convirtió en película de culto tras ser lanzada en DVD (con algunos de los críticos cambiando su opinión a resultas del DVD). Como consecuencia de esto, la edición original en pasta dura se convirtió en objeto de coleccionismo . Dos reediciones de bolsillo de la novela, una en 1999 y la otra en 2004, se hicieron más tarde. Este éxito ayudó a lanzar la carrera de Palahniuk como novelista popular, así como también a fundar un estilo que aparecería en todos los libros posteriores del autor. A pesar de la creencia popular, Palahniuk no se inspiró en ningún club de lucha real para escribir la novela. El propio club está basado en una serie de peleas en las que Palahniuk participó en los años anteriores (principalmente una que tuvo durante una acampada) . Incluso aunque ha mencionado esto en muchas entrevistas, Palahniuk sigue siendo aún abordado a menudo por fans que quieres saber dónde se reune el club de la lucha local. Palahniuk insiste en que no hay organización real y singular alguna como la del libro. Admite sin embargo que algunos fans le han mencionado que algunos clubes de lucha (aunque mucho más pequeños que el de la novela) existe o han existido con anterioridad (algunos mucho antes de la escritura de la novela). Muchos otros sucesos de la novela también estaban basados en sucesos que el propio Palahniuk había experimentado. Los grupos de apoyo a los que el narrador asiste están basados en los grupos de apoyo a los que el autor llevaba a enfermos terminales como parte de un trabajo voluntario que hacía para un hospicio local. El Proyecto Mayhem está vagamente basado en la Cacophony Society, de la que Palahniuk es miembro. Diversos sucesos y personajes están basados en amigos del autor. Otros sucesos surgieron como resultado de historias de diversas personas con las que había hablado . Este método de combinar varias historias de diversa gente en novelas se ha convertido en una forma habitual de escribir novelas para Palahniuk desde entonces. Fuera de la vida personal y profesional de Palahniuk, el impacto de la novela se ha sentido por todas partes. Varios individuos en diversos lugares de los Estados Unidos (y posiblemente de otros países) han organizado sus propios clubes de lucha basados en el mencionado en la novela. Algunas de las bromas de Tyler en sus trabajos (como estropear la comida) han sido reproducidas por fans del libro (aunque estas misma bromas existían mucho antes de que se publicase la novela). Finalmente Palahniuk documentó este fenómeno en su ensayo Monkey Think, Monkey Do , que fue publicado en su libro Stranger Than Fiction: True Stories, así como en la introducción de la edición de bolsillo de 2004 de El club de la lucha . Otros fans del libro también han sido inspirados hacia actividades no antisociales: Palahniuk ha afirmado que los fans le dicen que han sido inspirados para volver a la universidad tras leer el libro . Adicionalmente, El club de la lucha es a veces referenciado en la cultura pop, habido sido aludido en programas de televisión, música y videojuegos (por ejemplo, Futurama y Warcraft III). Además de la películas, se han intentado algunas otras adaptaciones. Palahniuk, Fincher y Trent Reznor están desarrollando una versión musical . Brad Pitt, que interpretó el papel de Tyler Durden en el cine, también ha expresado su interés en participar. Un videojuego vagamente basado en la película fue publicado en 2004 por Vivendi Universal Games, recibiendo malas críticas. Resumen de la trama La historia,comienza en un viernes de pedo en la q tres chicos van a la casa de campo y una puta se avalanza contra el 205, uno de los integrantes(el cual estaba muy borracho)la decia chupamela chupamela y ella le decia sin condon no mi amor y paso el tiempo y ella acerco su boca al pene y dijo aggggggggggg q mal te huele la polla y este chaval paso a ser reconocido como pichalpesto y encima le robo el cordon de oro de 500€; se cabreo mxo y se dedico a matar putas. jajaja daffano daffano daffano pichalpesto daffan culo < Tras la recomendación de su médico (que no considera su insomnio una enfermedad seria), el narrador asiste a grupos de apoyo para hombres con cáncer testicular para «ver cómo es el sufrimiento real». Tras averiguar que llorar en estos grupos de apoyo y escuchar los testimonios emocionales de individuos que sufren le permite dormir por las noches, se vuelve adicto a asistir a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, se hace amigo de una víctima del cáncer llamada Bob. Aunque no padece ninguna de las enfermedades que los demás participantes tienen, nunca es sorprendido como «turista». Sin embargo, un día conoce en un grupo de apoyo a Marla Singer, una mujer que también asiste a grupos de apoyo sin estar enferma. Su presencia «refleja» el «turismo» del narrador, recordándole que no pertenece realmente a los grupos de apoyo. Esto le impide ser capaz de llorar y por tanto provoca que odie a Marla. Como resultado de estos dos factores, el narrador es de nuevo incapaz de controlar su insomnio. Tras un corto enfrentamiento, ambos comienzan a acudir a grupos de apoyos diferentes para evitar encontrarse de nuevo. Poco antes de este incidente, su vida cambia radicalmente tras conocer a Tyler Durden, un artista de playa que tiene varios trabajos nocturnos mal remunerados donde poder realizar gamberradas. Tras su confrontación con Marla, el apartamento del narrador resulta destruido por una explosión, por lo que le pregunta a Tyler si puede quedarse en su casa. Tyler acepta, pero le pide un favor: «Quiero que me golpees tan fuerte como puedas.» La pelea resultante en el aparcamiento de un bar atrae a más hombres desencantados, y una nueva forma de grupo de apoyo, el primer «club de la lucha», surge. El club de la lucha se convierte en un nuevo tipo de terapia mediante peleas a puño desnudo, regido por un código de ocho reglas: #No hablar del club de la lucha. #No hablar del club de la lucha. #Si alguien dice «basta», flaquea o desfallece, el combate se acaba. #Sólo luchan dos hombres. #Sólo habrá una pelea cada vez. #Ni camisas, ni zapatos. #Las peleas durarán el tiempo que sea necesario. #Si ésta es vuestra primera noche en el club de la lucha, tenéis que pelear. Mientras tanto, Tyler rescata a Marla de un intento de suicidio y ambos inician una aventura que desconcierta al narrador. Durante toda esta aventura, Marla es bastante inconsciente de la existencia del club de la lucha, y completamente inconsciente de la interacción entre Tyler y el narrador. A medida que crece el número de miembros del club de la lucha (y, sin que el narrador lo sepa, se extiende a otras ciudades de todo el país), Tyler comienza a usarlo para difundir sus ideas anticonsumistas y reclutar miembros para participar en ataques cada vez más elaborados contra corporaciones estadounidenses. Esta idea era originalmente del narrador, pero Tyler termina tomando el control en su lugar. Tyler termina reuniendo a los miembros más devotos del club de la lucha y forma el «Proyecto Mayhem», una organización sectaria que se adiestra como un ejército para derribar la civilización moderna. Esta organización, como el club de la lucha, se rige por unas reglas: #No se hacen preguntas. #No se hacen preguntas. #No hay excusas. #No se miente. #Has de confiar en Tyler. El narrador comienza como un participante leal del Proyecto Mayhem, viéndolo como el siguiente paso del club de la lucha. Sin embargo, se vuelve molesto con la creciente destructividad de sus actividades después de que provoquen la muerte de Bob. Cuando el narrador intenta detener a Tyler y sus seguidores, descubre que él es Tyler , siendo éste no una persona distinta sino una personalidad separada de sí mismo. A medida que el narrador luchaba contra su odio por su trabajo y su estilo de vida consumista, su mente comenzó a formar una nueva personalidad que era capaz de escapar de los problemas de su vida normal. La gota que colmó el vaso provocando que su mente se partiera fue Marla: cuando la conoció, Tyler nació como una personalidad separada debido al choque entre el deseo inconsciente del narrador de estar con ella y su odio consciente. Habiendo salido a la luz, la personalidad de Tyler fue adueñándose lentamente de la mente del narrador, planeando conquistarla por completo haciendo la personalidad real del narrador más parecida a la suya. Los episodios previos de insomnio del narrador habían sido en realidad la personalidad de Tyler aflorando, estando éste activo cada vez que el narrador «dormía». Esto permitió a Tyler manipular al narrador para que éste la ayudase a crear el club de la lucha: Tyler aprendió recetas para crear explosivos cuando tenía el control, y usó estos conocimientos para volar su apartamento. El narrador también descubre que Tyler planear volar varios edificios en el centro de la ciudad con la ayuda de bombas caseras fabricadas por el Proyecto Mayhem. Durante estas explosiones, planea morir como un mártir del Proyecto Mayhem, llevándose por tanto la vida del narrador con él. Al advertirlo, el narrador se propone detener a Tyler, a pesar de que éste siempre le lleva la delantera. En sus intentos por detenerlo, hacer las paces con Marla (que ahora considera al narrador su novio) y le explica que no es Tyler Durden. Finalmente es obligado por Tyler a enfrentarse a él en el tejado del edificio más alto de la ciudad, que está a punto de ser destruido junto con los otros edificios elegidos por el Proyecto Mayhem como blancos. Allí, el narrador logra convencer a Tyler de que ya no tiene control sobre él y que desde ahora él será el único que tome decisiones por sí mismo. Esto hace que sus alucinaciones de Tyler cesen, librando al narrador de su segunda personalidad para siempre. Con Tyler desaparecido, el narrador espera que las bombas exploten y le maten. Sin embargo, las bombas resultan ser defectuosas debido a que el Proyecto Mayhem usó una receta de explosivo errónea. Aún vivo y llevando la pistola que Tyler solía llevar con él, el narrador decide tomar la primera decisión que es realmente suya: ponerse el arma en la boca y dispararse. Algún tiempo después, despierta en un hospital psiquiátrico, aunque cree que ha muerto y llegado al cielo. Allí, tiene visitas regulares de Marla, que aún se preocupa por él. El libro termina con los miembros del Proyecto Mayhem que trabaja en el hospital contándole al narrador que sus planes para cambiar la civilización como la conocemos siguen su curso, y que están esperando que Tyler vuelva. Personajes *'El narrador' — El protagonista sin nombre (aunque cerca del final de la novela le enseña a Marla su carné de conducir con su nombre real). Empieza la historia sufriendo insomnio, y comienza a acudir a grupos de apoyo para enfermos terminales (fingiendo que se está muriendo de dichas enfermedades) para lograr dormir por las noches (tras llorar en ellos). Finalmente deja de acudir a ellos cuando funda el club de la lucha junto a Tyler Durden como un método de tratar su insomnio y su disgusto con la cultura consumista. El odio hacia sí mismo, su inestabilidad mental y su comportamiento violento le hacen un buen ejemplo de antihéroe. Algunos fans de la película llaman «Jack» al narrador, en referencia a una escena en la que lee historias escritas desde la perspectiva de los órganos de un hombre (por ejemplo, «el bulbo raquídeo de Jack»). El nombre «Jack» era «Joe» en la novela, y se cambió en la película para evitar conflictos con la revista Reader's Digest por su uso (los artículos leídos por el narrador fueron publicados en ella). El narrador de El club de la lucha sienta precedente para los protagonistas de las siguientes novelas de Palahniuk, especialmente en el caso de los personajes masculinos, que a menudo comparten su comportamiento antiheroico y transgresor. *'Tyler Durden' — Un primitivista-nihilista con un fuerte odio hacia la cultura consumista. Tyler desempeña varios trabajos nocturnos sólo para provocar problemas en las correspondientes compañías. También realiza arte en la playa para hallar la «perfección». Es el cofundador del club de la lucha (fue su idea de empezar una pelea la que llevó a él). Posteriormente inicia el Proyecto Mayhem, desde el que él mismo y los demás miembros realizan diversos ataques contra el consumismo. El loco pero magnético Tyler podría también ser considerado un antihéroe (especialmente porque él y el narrador son técnicamente la misma persona), aunque se convierte en el antagonista de la novela más adelante en la historia.daffano daffano daffano daffano daffano daffano daffano daffano daffano!!!! *'Marla Singer' — Una mujer que el narrador conoce durante su asistencia a los grupos de apoyo. Marla provoca que el narrador pierda su interés por ellos cuando advierte que ella está fingiendo sus problemas exactamente igual que él. Tras abandonar los grupos, se encuentran de nuevo cuando Marla conoce a Tyler y se convierte en su amante. En novelas posteriores de Palahniuk en las que el protagonista es masculino, también aparece un personaje femenino parecido a Marla. *'Robert ''Bob Paulson''' — Un hombre que el narrador conoce en un grupo de apoyo para enfermos de cáncer testicular. Antiguo culturista, Bob perdió sus testículos por el cáncer debido posiblemente a los esteroides que usaba para aumentar su musculatura, y tuvo que recurrir a inyecciones de testosterona, lo que hizo que aumentasen los estrógenos en su cuerpo, provocando que le crecieran grandes pechos y desarrollase una voz más aguda. El narrador se hace amigo de Bob y, tras dejar los grupos de apoyo, vuelve a encontrárselo en el club de la lucha. La muerte de Bob más adelante en la historia mientras llevaba a cabo una misión para el Proyecto Mayhem provoca que el narrador se vuelva contra Tyler. Subtexto En la novela, Palahniuk usa al narrador y a Tyler para comentar cómo la gente de la sociedad moderna intenta dar significado a sus vidas mediante la cultura comercial. Varias líneas de la novela se refieren a este estilo de vida como sin sentido. Normalmente Palahniuk lo hace mediante métodos directos, pero hay también algunas referencias alegóricas. Por ejemplo, el narrador, tras mirar el contenido de su frigorífico, advierte que tiene «una casa llena de especias pero ninguna comida real.» Adicionalmente, buena para de la novela comenta la gran cantidad de hombres de la sociedad moderna insatisfechos con el estado de la masculinidad que hay actualmente. Los personajes de la novela lamentan el hecho de que muchos de ellos fueran criados por sus madres porque sus padres abandonaron sus familias o se divorciaron de sus madres. Como resultado de ellos, se ven a sí mismos como «una generación de hombre criados por mujeres», sin un modelo de papel masculino en sus vidas que les ayude a moldear su masculinidad. Esto enlaza con el tema del anticonsumismo cuando los hombres de la novela ven en su «instinto IKEA para acomodarse en casa» el resultado de la feminización de los hombres en una cultura matriarcal. Premios La novela ganó los siguientes premios: * 1997: Premio de la Pacific Northwest Booksellers Association * 1997: Premio a la mejor novela Oregon Book Notas * Las primeras reglas tanto del club de la lucha como del Proyecto Mayhem se repiten para enfatizarlas. Los fans de la novela y la película han adoptado las primeras dos reglas del club de la lucha como un meme y las han convertido en un eslogan. * La incapacidad del narrador para explicar la existencia de Tyler más pronto en la historia es un ejemplo clásico de un narrador no fiable. Véase también * Generación X * Ficción transgresora Referencias * Chang, Jade. tinseltown: fight club and fahrenheit. BBC.co.uk. 2 de julio de 2004. * Jemielity, Sam. Chuck Palahniuk: The Playboy.Comversation". Playboy.com. Recuperado el 30 de junio de 2005. * Oregon Book Awards. Literary Arts, Inc. Recuperado el 20 de junio de 2005. * Pacific Northwest Booksellers Association Awards. http://www.pnba.org/awards.htm. Recuperado el 20 de junio 2005. * Offman, Craig. Movie makes "Fight Club" book a contender. Salon.com. 3 de septiembre de 1999. * Tomlinson, Sarah. Is it fistfighting, or just multi-tasking?. Salon.com. 13 de octubre de 1999. *Palahniuk, Chuck. Stranger Than Fiction : True Stories. Doubleday, 2004. ISBN 0385504489 ** p.212-215 ** p.228-229 Además, las siguientes ediciones de la novela se han usado como referencias para este artículo: *Palahniuk, Chuck. El club de la lucha. Nueva York: Owl Books, 1999. ISBN 0805062971 ** p.45 * Palahniuk, Chuck. El club de la lucha. Nueva York: Owl Books, 2004. ISBN 0805076476 Enlaces externos *[http://www.chuckpalahniuk.net/books/fightclub/ Sección de chuckpalahniuk.net sobre El club de la lucha] (inglés) *[http://www.chuckpalahniuk.net/downloads/audio/bumbershoot_portland_fightclub_audioreading.mp3 Grabación de audio de Chuck Palahniuk leyendo El club de la lucha] (inglés, MP3) Club de la lucha, El en:Fight Club eo:Luktklubo fr:Fight Club (roman) he:מועדון קרב ja:ファイト・クラブ pt:Clube da Luta